


We're All We Have *Grimes 2.0*

by WeAlwaysShare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, carl&michonne, grimesfamily2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAlwaysShare/pseuds/WeAlwaysShare
Summary: Rick and Carl look after Michonne post 7x16.





	We're All We Have *Grimes 2.0*

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote most of this all the way back in April. Right after 7x16 aired so therefor, this takes place during the aftermath of that. I have always been very private about my stories, but I found this again on my computer after watching 8x09 and after editing this story a bit I just...I felt the need to post this. Sorry if it isn't great!

"We're gonna get you taken care of now, ok? That's what we're gonna do," Rick gently stated.

Michonne opened her one good eye, "D-don-I'm-" Rick cut her off "You can barely speak, shh. Just let us take care of you." Rick looked over at his son, and Carl wiped some fresh tears off his face and nodded.

Rick slowly went over next to Michonne and slowly scooped her up, and before he could make much progress, she gasped, causing Rick to retreat. "I'm so sorry hon I-I-where? Just point, you don't have to speak." Michonne swallowed hard and pointed down at where her ribs are at. Rick slowly began lifting her sweater up, before seeing dark blue and black bruises shaded all over her rib cage. He inaudibly gasped, and lightly traced his fingers over the area to notice some cracks.

"We gotta get her help NOW." Rick didn't want to freak out. He didn't want to lose his composure. But he also didn't want to lose her. No way in hell was he about to lose her after only just now finding her alive.

"Ok." Carl replied, trying to step up for both his father and his best friends sake. "Ok. Ok." He started to stand up and grab his rifle, ready to attack any enemies outside that may still be lurking around.

As Carl did all that, Rick slowly and carefully scooped Michonne up once more, still causing her to grit through her teeth. Nevertheless, as much as this hurt. As much as it felt like broken glass was scattered all throughout the inside of her body. As much as she wanted to scream, she willed herself not to allow that. She wouldn't freak her family out.

Her family.

'We're the ones who live.' She repeated to herself in her mind.

After a short walk that felt like forever, they finally made their way into the infirmary. Carl acted fast and pulled pillows and blankets out of the closet. Rick gently lied Michonne down onto the bed and fluffed the pillows, as Carl piled as many blankets as he could find on top of her.

"Ok." Rick breathed out, still panicking. "Ok, she still needs a doctor. Shit where are we gonna find one." He looked over to his left and to his luck, it appears someone from the hilltop was treating an unconscious Rosita for her bullet wound. Right. Bertie. Unable to speak properly to ask for help, he looked at her helplessly. Bertie nodded.

"I'll be right there." She responded. Rick nodded and directed his attention back to Michonne. Rick soon looked over towards where Carl was at and noticed he was getting towels out and a bowl of water. Carl soon grabbed a chair and sat down next to her, lightly dabbing at her face to wash the fresh blood off. As he was doing this he offered her a small smile.

Rick couldn't help but smile at what he was seeing. His son is so strong, and is really becoming a man right in front of his eyes. He couldn't erase from his mind earlier when Carl looked Negan dead in the eyes and declared themselves as winners, not them. Us.

"Stay with me. Pl-please stay with me." He heard Carl say, freaking out as he noticed Michonne had lost consciousness, snapping Rick out of his thoughts. Ricks eyes widened, "Please." Berties eyes snapped up at the site, and finished up her last stitch with Rosita before she ran over to Michonnes bed.

"Is this the first time she's passed out?" Bertie asked. Rick shook his head, "She was unconscious when I first found her. Barely breathing. She was in and out a few times since then but I-I don't know." Rick was about to lose it. "Check her stomach and ribs too. I-I checked her ribs and they didn't look right either."

Bertie nodded, "Alright, I'm just gonna need a little bit of space."

"So you do know what you're doing, right?" Carl inquired. "Like, so you're a doctor?" Rick has a small flashback to when Lori was asking Hershel the same thing after he was shot. Damn, he really is his mothers son. "Before the turn, yes. Albeit I'm still rusty as we've had Dr. Carson stepping up a lot ever since he arrived at the hilltop but I think I can take care of this." And she did. Michonne was treated with a severe concussion. She had to do an ultrasound on Michonnes ribs and yes, some were broken and she would definitely have to take it easy for awhile, but at least there was no internal bleeding. That was Ricks biggest concern. After treating Ricks bullet graze, Bertie left. "Let me know if anyone needs anything, I'll stay here for the next few days just in case." She graciously said, as both Grimes boys nodded their heads and she left.

Rick stayed by Michonnes side while Carl went off to try and find walker Sasha. Rick didn't know how he'd deliver the news to her that Sasha didn't make it. He knew that she was very concerned for Sashas well being the night before.

Rick groaned and leaned back in his chair as he began to think about what he said to her. "You can lose me. I can lose you." What a stupid thing he said. But he had to. He had no choice. She couldn't lose the fight that she always had in her. But still, he knew what he said was bullshit. He knew he couldn't lose her. He especially knew that after today. Michonnes the only reason he really got this far. She lights a fire in him. If she dies, that fire is extinguished.

"Dad." Rick shot up from his slumped down position. Had he fallen asleep? He looked up to see Carl standing over him in concern. "Dad, I can watch her. Go home and get some rest there. You were shot anyways and need to lie down." Rick shook his head but before he could speak, Carl spoke up "I just-d-I need to be with her too. I-" He sighed, "After I got shot she rarely left my bedside I-I wanna stay with her. And she needs you healthy. And someone needs to be home for Judith so we both can't be here all night." Rick looked at Carl, and Carl knew that look, "I promise I'll let you know if anything happens. You'll be the first to know." Rick was still looking at him. Was Carl really expecting him to leave his lovers side? Carl began to grow impatient and desperate, letting down some of his walls for a moment. "Please dad, you need to rest up too because you were shot. Also, I love her too. She's the closest thing I have to a mother. I need to be with her for awhile. She's my best friend." Which is what brought Rick back to reality. It's true, he had forgotten just how close the two of them were.

"I can't be his father and his best friend. He needs you." He had said to her. How true that wound up.

Rick smiled proudly at his son, "You're right." Carl breathed a sigh of relief, as Rick bent down one more time to kiss Michonnes cheek lightly, "I'll be back in the morning." He whispers faintly in her ear, even though he knew she couldn't hear him at that moment.

"Night Carl." "Goodnight dad." They both exchanged as Rick walked past Carl as he went to sit down next to Michonne.

The next morning Rick came back and saw Carl fast asleep, holding Michonnes hand. He remembered when Carl was recovering from his eye injury and walking in on seeing Michonne doing the same thing.

They really are a family.

Rick went to wake his son but stopped himself. He realized that Carl needed a bit longer with her. Besides, what was the hurry? He walked over slowly as to not wake him up, and kissed him on the head. He needed to tell him he was proud of him once he woke up.


End file.
